dogs_catsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Miss Sophie
= Welcome! = Hi there! I'm [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) the admistator and bureaucrat of the [[Dogs and Cats Wiki|'Dogs and Cats Wiki']]. All about our favourite pets. If you any questions or need help on this wiki, post a message on my talk page. = Questions = Here you write your questions about Dogs and Cats Wiki (if you have of course). I will answer them as soon as I can. = Talk = Hi, I just wanted to say good luck with this wiki. I would love to help but sadly I don't have a dog or a cat and I know nothing about them. I have a feeling that this wiki will become popular. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Cincinnati Bengals' ]] 12:41, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Here is the code (Right Colum is ) Then end it with . I tryed it out on the main page, if you don't like it, you can delete it. The Wiki is looking good. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Cincinnati Bengals' ]] 21:44, December 15, 2009 (UTC) I saw that your the only one voting on which article should become featured. If you want to leave a message on my talk page, when you are voting, I be happy to look at the articles and tell what I think about it. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Cincinnati Bengals' ]] 12:49, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Hi, Hope you had a happy holiday, We have four articles pending for featured status, can we hear what you think about them. http://meerkats.wikia.com/wiki/Meerkats_Wiki:Featured_Article_Nominations Thanks Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Cincinnati Bengals' ]] 14:10, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Just wait a day, sometimes it takes a while. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Cincinnati Bengals' ]] 17:12, January 10, 2010 (UTC) It just changed, your good. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Cincinnati Bengals' ]] 17:13, January 10, 2010 (UTC) It's it the dog and the cat outside. And the old one is the dog and cat inside. Can you show me the picture. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Cincinnati Bengals' ]] 17:27, January 10, 2010 (UTC) I see the change on my computer but I don't know why it wouldn't come up on her, give it some time. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Cincinnati Bengals' ]] 17:35, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Raising your wiki's Google ranking I found it, this may help your wiki. Raising your Google ranking. Good luck! Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Cincinnati Bengals' ]] 16:43, January 30, 2010 (UTC)WOW, 51 articles, you are doing a great job here. I just came by to see how Meerkats Wiki partner wiki is coming along and it seem to coming along fine. I still can't believe there still no other active users, I think i put a link up on my user page at Warriors wiki. Great Job with the Wiki. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Philadelphia Union' ]] 00:11, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Re: Oh, that's alright! I was wondering why the main page was like that.... good thing you fixed it! I love this wiki! It has so much information! Maybe we can bring more users here. Also, I am on a wiki created by Aniju Aura (you probably know from Meerkats Wiki) called Warriors Fanon Wiki. Dogs and Cats Wiki is one of the Official Partners so maybe you can add it to the menu? Check it out and see how you like it. Smoketail88 20:05, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Pet Supplies I created a page for pet supplies so people can see what they will need to get their cat or dog. Smoketail88 20:43, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Link: click here to see the page! :) Smoketail88 21:09, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Re:Rollback Thank you! I am so happy! :) I will do my best to further improve the wiki and help! Thanks again! Smoketail88 22:33, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Nominated I nominated Pet Supplies for a featured article. It has done really well in its little life, and would be a good feature. :) Smoketail88 22:52, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Okay, that was all I knew but I'll look for more info! Smoketail88 22:32, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Ragdoll The Ragdoll article needs images. Do you have any? I'll look around too and we can see if there are any good Ragdoll pictures. :) Smoketail88 22:42, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Re: Okay! Smoketail88 02:04, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Ragdoll Images! I just uploaded some images I found of the Ragdoll cat and added them to the article! Now it looks really nice! Oh, there are some new users, Aniju Aura and Sir Rock here. Can my wiki, Warriors Forum Wiki, be an official partner of this wiki? Smoketail88 ~Dovepaw forever! 23:22, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Re: Thank you! That would be great! Smoketail88 ~Dovepaw forever! 16:46, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the info. :) Smoketail88 ~Dovepaw forever! 00:37, September 30, 2010 (UTC) A new user copied something directly from Wikipedia without referencing it. I think it should be referenced. It is on the Dogfighting page. Smoketail88 ~Dovepaw forever! 00:37, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! I am against the new wikia look, by the way. I had a wiki like that and it was not good. I was glad when they restored my wiki. It's great that Denny is editing here, you're right. :) ~Smoketail88~ 21:57, September 30, 2010 (UTC) New Look We will, I suppose, but so many users have fought against it that maybe, just maybe, we might be able to keep Monaco. ~Smoketail88~ 22:38, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Dogs and Cats I am a newcomer here(Denny60643) Hey Miss Sophie, I love the Wikia's background, it's so cute! MeerkatGal 22:56, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Dogfighting What do you think of my dogfighting page Denny60643 10/3/10 (UTC) Because it was copyed from wiki that's why.Denny60643 Denny said that the info was copied from Wikipedia. And do you want me to create a page for the Egyptian Mau? ~Smoketail88~ 22:57, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Hmm, I like the new theme :D Haha. I can't wait to see the new backgrounds. MeerkatGal 00:53, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Awesome! I'll research it. :P :) And it's okay if you don't edit here all the time, you have a rollback and other users that will keep it active. :D [Inside the box: Smoketail88] 22:25, October 5, 2010 (UTC) New Wiki Hi Miss Sophie! I just created a wiki where you can write about your pets called Dogs & Cats Fanon Wiki. Can you check it out and create a page for your dog? [Inside the box: Smoketail88] 23:13, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Anytime! :D This Wiki is like, my favorite one! It has lots of info and I'm so glad to work here! Your article will be awesome! :) [Inside the box: Smoketail88] 00:25, October 7, 2010 (UTC) It's not as bad as I thought it would be. Saw it on a wiki, I actually like it. :) But it makes a lot of work. [Inside the box: Smoketail88] 22:38, October 7, 2010 (UTC) I wonder why they have to change Wikia's look. It was fine the way it was! [Inside the box: Smoketail88] 16:43, October 9, 2010 (UTC) PETA Did you know that PETA wants to stop pet ownership forever.(Denny60643) T hate PETA for that and I also hate CCF too. But HSUS does a great job urging people to adopt pets rather than by them.(Denny60643) Could you make a page for It's Me or The Dog please.(Denny60643) Oh, but the ads are very annoying. They take forever to load and aren't even cool. I hope Wikia changes their minds! [Inside the box: Smoketail88] 16:37, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. How do you upgrade users to like, admin status? I would like to upgrade one on my wiki. [Inside the box: Smoketail88] 16:55, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! I will do that right now! [Inside the box: Smoketail88] 17:00, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Don't Buy from a Pet Store Millions of dogs and cats are put down every year in this country because there aren't enough homes for them because people buy only from the pet stores that buy their dogs from puppy mils that treat their animals cruelly.User:Denny60643 How many edits do you think I'll need to become an admin? -- Amp and Red Bull=Wild Will End You 23:29, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Can you come vak to Meerkats Wiki? Meerkats123 02:03, November 23, 2011 (UTC) I Am Oh-So-Happy!! omg! i love your wiki!! thank you for making it!! i have been wondering if there is a dog and cat wiki!! ^_^ i have acat named mew and a dog named coco! THANK YOU!! Admin Can I be an admin? I contribute as much as possible, and will stay faithful.--Artoo (Leave me alone) I will dawn on you and have revenge for all the astromechs in this GALAXY!!! 16:41, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Hello, is this still ongoing? Hiya, I came across this wiki when I was looking for a Turkish Van pic :-). Well, is there someone still active here? Maybe we could affiliate our wiki together, here at Animal Central, a new wiki about domestic animals and wild animals. Miyanlove (talk) 02:42, August 19, 2013 (UTC)